My Boyfriend is a God!
by TheFireKing
Summary: After the war with Apophis and the return of the gods, Sadie Kane can finally live her life as a normal teen. However, she feels something is missing, and she knows exactly what it is. But when she sets off looking for love, she fails to realize the possible consequences of dating an immortal. And those consequences are all to real...
1. Chapter 1: How it Began

**Hello World of Fanfiction! This is one I have been wanting to do for a long time.**

**A Sanubis Fanfiction! Yeah!**

**Also check out a collaboration with Yel-Kun 310: ****_Project: Legends_**

**(Yes, it is a Pokemon story…)**

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE KANE CHRONICLES. THAT BELONGS TO THE MASTER AUTHOR RICK RIORDAN!

**And now to the story…**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

* * *

Would any mortal believe me if I told them I had a crush on a god? I don't think so. But then again, I would not be lying to them. My name is Sadie Kane, I'm 14, and I am a magician. The blood of the pharaohs runs through my veins. However, with all the courage in my bloodline, one would think I should be able to tell a man how I feel. NO SUCH LUCK!

But maybe I am rushing into things. You probably didn't understand a single part about the whole guy thing. So I'll just start from the beginning. (Duh, that IS why it is called a beginning!)

It all started when I was but a mere age of 12. I hardly ever saw my dad, as he was traveling the world with my stuck up brother Carter. [Shut up Carter, you know it's true!]

Then, one day, my dad and brother decided to stop in the marvelous city of London. There, they went to the British museum. WORST MISTAKE EVER! Now don't get me wrong, I was beyond delighted to see them, until my father decided to blow up the Rosetta Stone! In the process he managed to release some of the most powerful Egyptian gods in Egyptian Mythology, the five, as they were called. Osiris, Lord of the Dead, made my father his home. Set, god of evil, escaped, later to go totally apes**t on the world. Horus, the war god, inhabited my brother, and the LOVELY (Sarcasm) goddess Isis, who was the patron of family and nature, decided I would make a great temporary home. Without my permission of course. Nephthys went her own way.

Now that the Egyptian deities were released, I was FREAKING OUT! What was I supposed to do?! Gods don't just inhabit people everyday. Well through a long elaborate set of events I am not going to get into detail about (and finding my life long friend and pet Muffin was actually Bast) we ended up defeating the god of evil, and later defeated Apophis, the god of chaos (I'll never look at a snake the same way again!).Throughout that whole ordeal, I was staying up to date with my favorite god Anubis. He was always there to comfort me and help, even if he was bound to places of death. And there was something else about Anubis. I was in love with him.

Unfortunately, another guy, Walt, had a crush on me, and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy his company. Gods I was so messed up. However Walt had a curse on his family. He was going to die, and there was nothing I could do. Anubis, that kind jackal, managed to find a cure. A scary cure. Walt had to host Anubis. This all happened before/during the battle with Apophis, and now everything is back to normal.

Recently, Walt and Anubis separated After the gods' return, Anubis had souls to judge. So now, Carter and Zia have been dating, and Walt has recently taken a liking to Jaz, completely ignoring me.

So what does that leave me? A 5,000 year-old Dogboy who I happen to have an EXTREME crush on, but have no idea how he feels about me? Yeah, sounds about right. But naturally the guy I like is forbidden, since he is 5,000 some odd years old. What would you do now? I'll tell you what I did, and I may regret my decision for the rest of my life…

* * *

"SADIE! GET UP AND COME EAT!" Carter's voice thundered through Brooklyn House. Why can't he get off his lazy arse and come knock on the door like a normal person?

"OK I'M COMING!" I hollered back. He was so infuriating!

I slowly crawled out of my soft, cozy bed, making sure that I didn't wake Bast, who was curled at the foot of it. She returned to us after the gods returned a couple months ago. Since then, life has seemed more… peaceful. But what was I expecting? They did completely restore Ma'at after all, so naturally the world should be at peace.

But my heart wasn't.

I opened my closet to try and find something a bit more appropriate to wear other than my pajamas. And, of course, as soon as I opened the door, I found myself face to face with the boy… err… god of my dreams. I blushed as I stared at the poster of Anubis I had in my closet. _If Carter were to see this…_

I sighed, knowing that the poster was safe from prying eyes as long as I kept the door shut, and picked out my usual attire: combat boots, a black T-shirt, jeans, and my black hoodie. Normally I would prefer to have something more cow related wrapped around me, such as my leather jacket, but decided not to today. I wasn't in my usual mood. I was sick of staring at a picture of Anubis. I wanted the real thing. His deep brown eyes that look like rich chocolate. Eyes that made me want to melt as I gazed into them. His smooth, windblown hair that I couldn't help but want to rub my fingers through. His sweet lips…

"SADIE ANYDAY NOW! KHUFU IS GOING TO EAT ALL YOUR FOOD IF YOU DON'T HURRY!"

There again Carter's voice yanked me out of my thoughts. I sighed for a third time. Why can't I have time to daydream? He does it all the time with Zia (usually about each other)! Why couldn't I have time to think things through? These questions and others were flying through my mind when one solitary question stopped it all. _Why can't I have love?_ I shook my head, knowing the answer. It was time to stop thinking and start acting. I was about to open my bedroom door and walk out when I heard a faint foot step behind me. I turned to see that Bast had aroused from her slumber and turned back into her human form. I flipped back around, about to walk out of the room when her sudden question halted my step.

"What's wrong my kitten? Why do you seem so depressed recently?" She asked. I faltered, panic rising in my chest. How do I explain why I was sad? How was I supposed to tell her I was in love with her bitter rival?

"I don't know Bast. I just feel like something is missing in my life," I replied, "maybe I just don't enjoy having nothing to do…"

Bast had a look of surprise and shock etched on her face. "What are you talking about? There are plenty of things to do around here! Why you could go for a walk, or go hang out with some of your friends! Enjoy life, you earned it after your victory over that chaotic snake. Ever since then you seem to have lost that hop in your step."

What Bast said was true. I knew it in my heart. From my heart, my emotions wandered, and , naturally, came to right back to Anubis. I needed some sort of release. I just could not get that damn dog out of my mind! And that is when the idea popped into my head. _Maybe I don't have to keep him just in my mind. What better release is there than to have the real deal right there with me!_

"I think I will go for a walk Bast!" I replied jovially. Why hadn't I thought of this before?! It was so obvious!

"That's my Sadie! Confident as ever!" replied Bast.

I flashed a quick smile in her direction and bounded out of my room, down the stairs, and towards the door.

"What has you all excited?" asked Carter as my hand reached for the door knob. Yeah, I had gotten there that fast. I couldn't help but sprinting. I was so excited!

"I think I know of the perfect way to pull myself out of my slump!" I replied with an excited smile.

"Well good. I could use some help training the students, but recently you just sit up in your room and sulk. If you can pull yourself together, I might not be the one getting trampled by a hoard of Felix's penguins tomorrow!" he said, obviously happy I was in such a good mood. (Or maybe just at the thought of me getting trampled by penguins. We may never know...)

I heard what he said, but a response was the last thing on my mind at the moment. I had a place to go, somewhere I needed to be, and more importantly, someone I needed to see.

"Ok Carter, whatever you say!" I shouted over my shoulder as I bolted out the door.

"Wait Sadie! Your breakfast!" Carter yelled at my back, but I was already a couple blocks away. I turned around for a brief second to respond.

"Throw it in the fridge! I'll get it when I come back! Or give it to the monkey!"

My brain slightly registered the look of exasperation on my brothers face. Probably wondering where I was going. I'm sure he thought: _Why do I have to have the hyper-active sister that just runs off without telling me where to? Why couldn't Sadie be calm?_ I didn't care what he thought though. He will just have to deal with not knowing where I was headed for the time being. Maybe some day I will tell him after all.

By this point, there was nothing to stop me from going to see my favorite being in existence. However, the possible consequences of what I was about to do were not on my mind at the time. That was a mistake I may regret for the rest of my life…

**A/N**

**Phew that was fun! It is pretty hard to write from the perspective of the opposite sex. I hope you enjoyed it! Ch 2 will be posted soon. R&R and all that good stuff…**

**More coming soon so stay tuned!**

**_~TheFireKing_**


	2. Chapter 2: What Anubis Thinks

**Well here it is, Chapter 2 of My Boyfriend is a God!**

**Also check out a collaboration with Yel-Kun 310: ****_Project: Legends_**

**(Yes, it is a Pokemon story…)**

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE KANE CHRONICLES. THAT BELONGS TO THE MASTER AUTHOR RICK RIORDAN!

**And now to the story…**

* * *

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

* * *

I am Anubis. Some of you might know me as the Egyptian god of the dead. Some of you may know me as the "god of nothing useful." And yet others may also know me as "The god of toilet paper." Sadie gives me so many names, I can't keep track of them all.

My Sadie. I don't think I need to introduce how we met, she talked enough last time to explain that. I swear that girl could talk about something for so long the gods may grow old and die, but I love that about her. She has those beautiful sapphire eyes that make my heart, long made of stone, pump faster than ever before. Her sweet blonde hair that I just want to stroke to I die. She is perfect.

And yet it can never be.

At least according to Lord Osiris it can't. Gods are forbidden from forming any relationship with a mortal. Personally I just think he is a bit tense about the whole situation since it is HIS daughter. I don't think he realizes how much I love her. I still get scared when I realize how much I love her. Besides, it is forbidden by the laws of gods.

But the simple fact is, I can't not love her, and this causes me all sorts of problems.

You see, every time I try to reason with myself as to why I shouldn't love her, I end up coming up with another reason as to why I DO love her. This is so confusing, I know. Try being me!

All the laws say it can't be, but I was willing to try, and so was she. Neither of us realized what would happen when we ignored the laws and did the forbidden…

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of screams. Quickly, I got completely dressed (I was in shorts, but needed jeans and shirt and all that good stuff), and hurried into the Hall of Judgment. Upon my arrival, I witnessed a common sight that is always painful to see. A human soul crying out as it watched Ammit eat their heart. This is saddening, but usually necessary to keep the souls of the wicked at bay.

Anyways, Lord Osiris was presiding over the Hall tonight, and that is why I got to sleep. Even though, as a god, I don't need any, I still took the time to rest. After hearing Osiris read the charges when the soul started to scream why, I found out why his heart was being eaten. Apparently this particular human had been involved in many different terrorist attacks all over the globe. I felt no remorse for his destruction. He has done just that to countless others. After watching Ammit proceed to swallow the heart, I glanced up at Lord Osiris. He did not look happy, and he was staring straight at me. Lowering my vision into the Duat, I saw the true Osiris also staring at me rather angrily. I gulped and returned to myself as I questioned what I might have done. I turned back to watch as the human's soul disappeared from sight. Once it was gone, I prepared to return to my room when I heard Julius Kane's voice call out:

"Anubis. We need to talk."

I gulped and turned towards him, lowering myself down and bowing to my Lord. I took a shaky breath preparing to ask him why.

"About what, My Lord Osiris?" I asked, quickly losing my usual confidence.

"About you and my daughter," Osiris stated rather bluntly "I know you enjoy the company of her."

"She is rather sharp-tongued my lord, but she is in fact a nice person," I stated, trying to get myself out of trouble, "She can be rather annoying at times though."

Ok, not my best idea, saying things that sound like insults to my Lord's daughter. However, I had to try and keep him from realizing just how much I loved her.

"She is my daughter Anubis, and you will do well to remember that before saying such things about her to me." Osiris replied. I gulped and mentally started slapping myself. Why the hell did I just do that? Why? Why? Why?

"Yes my Lord," I said with a curt nod keeping my head low as to not infuriate him any further.

"Good. Now Anubis, do you deny that you enjoy the company of my daughter?" Osiris asked. I felt panic welling within myself. Now what do I say? Yes? No? Depends? Osiris had me cornered, and we both knew it.

Before replying, I lowered my vision into the Duat again, and saw the real Lord Osiris with a smirk on his face awaiting my answer. _Great, _I thought, _He knows I'm cornered too_. I saw no other option, so I simply told the truth.

"My Lord Osiris, I do enjoy the company of Sadie Kane. She is very entertaining and fun to be around, which is something I don't get very often," I stated. The panic welled up greater in my chest when I saw Osiris go into a deep thought.

"You are right, Anubis," Osiris said, "You do not get out and have fun very often."

I stayed bowed, but raised an eyebrow at this last statement. Where was he going with this? I heard him stand up and approach me, but I stayed bowed.

"Anubis, you may rise," he said with a softer tone then he had previously used.

I stood up and looked my boss in the eye, and saw his gaze was no longer as intense as it was before. I raised an eyebrow in question, and was about to ask what was going on, when he handed me an interesting looking bracelet. I stole a glance down at the bracelet, and saw the symbols embedded in the golden beads making the bracelet. First was an ankh, then the symbol of Osiris, last, the symbol of… myself. I looked back up, a questioning look on my face. He apparently knew what I would ask because he answered my question before it had left my lips.

"This is a bracelet forged by Osiris one thousand years ago. Its intent was to let you travel throughout the world without having to stay in a place of death. He never finished its creation until a couple years ago. Then came the wars and it took a back seat on his mind. Now, we wish you to have it," My Lord said.

I slipped into the Duat and looked at the true Osiris. He nodded his head in confirmation, and I returned to myself.

"My Lord, why do I need to appear in places other than death?" I asked.

"Because, Anubis, you work all your life. This is not the way you should live. Be warned, however. You must still come and perform your duties in the Hall of Judgment. This is more of a gift to allow you to visit places in your free time," my Lord warned.

I took the bracelet and put it on. It fit perfectly (to no ones surprise), and I felt a sudden feeling of content. This was one of the only gifts ever given to me in five thousand years.

And now that I had the bracelet, I realized I could go and visit Sadie whenever and wherever she may be. And that is exactly what I did first.

I walked quietly into Brooklyn House. I could tell my Sadie wasn't here yet, but I could sense some of the trainees were asleep. I knew better than to wake them. I walked up the stairs to Sadie's room, and awaited her arrival. I didn't have to wait long apparently; as soon as I sat down on her bed I sensed her presence approaching the house. She was with her brother, Carter. I began wondering where they had gone when I heard the front door opening (I have a very acute sense of hearing. You know, dog and all). I could hear a part of their conversation as they walked into the atrium of Brooklyn House. I picked up something like this:

Sadie: "Carter! You can't control my life! I'm not a little girl anymore!

Carter: "Sadie it's forbidden for a reason! Whether you care for him or not, dating a god could only cause you pain!"

At this last statement, a low growl sounded in the back of my throat. _There goes Carter again, being all over protective. At least he cares for her though. _My emotions towards Carter were kind of conflicting.

Sadie: "You have Zia, why can't I have Anubis?!"

Carter: "Because he is 4986 years older than you!"

Sadie: "Can you give me a reason other than age?!"

At this point there was an awkward silence. My guess: Carter trying to respond to her last statement. The thought of Carter down there stammering about made give a quiet chuckle and I could feel a smile pulling at the edge of my mouth.

Sadie: "That's what I thought!" I guess Carter didn't have an answer. Personally this felt like a small victory to me. "I'm going to bed, but don't think this is over brother! See if you can come up with another reason why we can't be together. If you can't, which you WON'T, then I'm going to talk to Anubis whether you like it or not!"

I smiled at the thought of Carter standing there, baffled by his sister's stubborn persistence. _One of the things I love about her._ I thought. Then something clicked. Sadie was on her way up here!

By the time this thought had occurred to me, the doorknob was already turning…

* * *

**A/N**

**Well here it is! Chapter 2 of the Sanubis fic: My Boyfriend is a God!**

**What will happen next? Will Anubis greet Sadie? Will he vanish before the door opens? Find out in Chapter 3!**

**I must say it was much easier writing from Anubis' POV. Writing for a male is MUCH less complicated than writing for a female.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**_~TheFireKing_**


	3. Chapter 3: Sadie's Room

**Hey I'm back!**

**My dad finally got back from D.C. **

**He said it was crazy with all the stuff going on after the bombing.**

**My prayers go to Boston.**

**On a different note, thanks for all the reviews!**

**I will try to update as often as possible, but no promises.**

A/N I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN AND HIS ASSOCIATES.

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

* * *

I was so mad at Carter that night! I mean the nerve of him! Telling me how to live my life! How pathetic! I think can handle Anubis, after all, I did fight the gods! Grrr….

I was in the middle of raving inside of my mind when I finally got up the stairs to my room. I opened the door, and my jaw dropped. There, sitting on my bed, was Anubis.

Somehow he was here, in Brooklyn House, staring at me with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He had the look on his face like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Err, Hello Lady Kane," He greeted me awkwardly.

"Uhhhh…" was the only sound I could make. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that he was sitting in my room. Had someone died here long ago? A new realization presented itself to me then._Oh my gods, had he heard my argument with Carter?_

I felt a blush arising on my face. If he had, then what did he think about it?

"Anubis, how long have you been sitting here?" I asked him.

I could see his face start to turn red. "Umm, about since you walked in the house," he replied.

My own blush intensified. I asked him my next question, already knowing his answer.

"What did you hear, Anubis?"

"Everything…" he replied

I sighed. _No surprise there, _I thought. I was way too scared to ask him how he felt about the little spat I just had with Carter, so I just stood there awkwardly. He sat there, and the silence overcame us both. The quiet lasted only about ten seconds, but it felt like years to me. Finally Anubis spoke, shattering the silence.

"How did that argument start?" Anubis asked innocently.

_Oh gods, how can I tell him what I told Carter? That I love Anubis?_ I started to panic. There was simply no way to tell him how the conversation was started without telling him I love him. Once I realized this, I decided to take an alternative approach.

"It's none of your business!" I stated flatly, my voice rising a bit to the end.

Anubis looked at me calmly, which sort of ticked me off. _How can he just sit there all quietly and peacefully when he can tell I'm distressed?_ I felt the anger rising in me.

"I believe it is my business since the argument was, in fact, over whether or not you could date me." Anubis replied, just as flatly, although I could see a smile tugging at his mouth.

_Oh shit_, I thought. He had heard more than I thought. _Damn him in his dog-like hearing._

"No, Anubis, it is not your business. It was simply a personal argument, and I will not share it with you," I told him. "This is my business."

"Very well then, Sadie," he replied, looking rather disappointed. _Ha, take that jackal boy_, I thought. Anubis stood up from my bed and began walking over to my closet. I could yet again fell a blush coming on. I had to keep him occupied…

"Anubis, what is on your wrist?" I asked. He stopped dead in his tracks and glanced down at his wrist.

"This? This is a bracelet forged by Lord Osiris. It grants me the ability to travel anywhere in the mortal world. With this, I need not appear just in places of death." He explained.

_Oh, so that is how he managed to get in my room, _I realized.

"So, how long have you had that bracelet?" I asked. He hesitated slightly before responding.

"I got it tonight," he stated. I could tell he wanted to leave it like that, but I couldn't allow that. Anything to keep him from opening the closet.

"And you came here? On the first night of freedom you came straight here?" I asked his pale complexion reddened. He was growing more embarrassed, and he was no longer focused on approaching the closet.

"Yes Lady Kane, I came straight here." He replied uneasily. He could tell where this was going next.

"Why?"

This simple question was enough to make him completely forget about the closet and instead find an interest in his shows. I mentally laughed at the look of him, trapped in the corner with no way out. He had to explain to me now why he had come here, of all places, and I had a pretty good idea as to why he was blushing.

"W-well, I, umm, I had no where else to go?" His response sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Don't try to fool me Anubis. There are plenty of places that you would like to go. Why did you pick here of all of them?"

He mumbled something under his breath, so I leaned in closer.

"What was that?" I asked him, leaning in near him.

He was about to say something in response, but I burst out laughing then. The sight of Anubis, a god, blushing so hard that his face was the color of crimson was just too much for me to take. I fell back, rolling on the floor laughing, and saw a confused look come across his face.

"What is so funny?" He asked confused. I finally stopped laughing and lie there on the floor, out of breath.

"You are the funny one Anubis. Never would I have thought that a god of death could turn so red! You looked like an atomic bomb has been dropped on your face!" I responded in between giggles. Anubis still looked at me like I was crazed, and offered a hand to help me up. I gratefully accepted his offered hand, and rose to my feet. I guess Anubis still failed to see what was so funny, as he still retained his confused look.

"Lady Kane, what is so funny?" He asked again. At this point, I realized what I had just done, and felt another blush rise to my face, quite embarrassed after my little outbreak.

"Did I forget to mention that I am just a little emotionally unstable after my conversation with Carter?" I asked. Anubis nodded his head, and I saw the confusion in his face vanish, later to be replaced with realization. Somewhere in his brain it clicked that I was awfully tired and exasperated inside.

"Sadie, you should go to bed." Anubis said. I realized this was the first time he had not called me "Lady Kane" all night. Hearing him say my real name caused another blush to rise to my face.

"You called me Sadie," I said flatly. I guess he realized it too, since a blush appeared on his face as well.

"Is that not your name?" He asked.

"It is, but usually you are so formal." I stated.

We stood there, when I saw a sudden fear appear in his eyes. He quickly dropped my hand, which I hadn't even realized he was holding and turned away.

"Go to bed, Sadie," he said. "It has been a long night for you."

"You are absolutely right," I said, turning off the lights. I walked to my bed, and slipped under the covers. Flipping over in my bed to get comfortable, I could sense his presence still here. I was about to ask him why he was here when he turned to walk out the door. I closed my eyes, willing sleep to overcome me when I heard him whisper from the doorway.

"Good night Sadie," he whispered. A smile spread across my face.

"Good night Anubis," I replied, and sleep overcame me.

* * *

**And that is the end of Ch 3! R&R please, I appreciate it!**

**Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, and all ideas are welcomed!**

**Also, I am going back over Ch 2 to revise misspellings and other assorted errors.**

**No change to the plot line for Ch 2.**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**_TheFireKing_**


	4. Chapter 4: Set Comes to Town

**Hey guys, I'm back! It's been a while since I updated this story, so here it is!**

**CH 4 of My Boyfriend is a god!**

**Also, I have been recently started watching a new series…..**

**Dr. Who! So a shout-out to all the Whovians out there J**

**RESPECT**

**Also, thank you to mapes for the incorrect correction. Turns out, it is spelled Khufu! Oops. :3 Problem has been resolved**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHROINICLES

And with that out of the way:

**On to the Story…**

* * *

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

* * *

Oh gods was I in trouble. Osiris had found out about my little visit to his daughter. Needless to say he was less than pleased. I guess he assumed I would be taking a trip to New Orleans or some place like that, not to his daughter's bedroom. It apparently came as quite the surprise to him. (Lord knows why, I always seem to bring her into a conversation somehow or another. If I could make it any less obvious that I liked her, I would have to hold up a sign with the words: I Love You, Sadie Kane!)

Any who, after quite a bit of ranting on his part (not to mention the insane amount of cursing) and a lot of head nodding on mine, he decided he might have overreacted, but only just. Ha, yeah right. He threatened to burn me to a crisp right on the spot if I ever got that close to Sadie again.

So, naturally, I went and got even closer to Sadie. (Yep, I am truly a genius.) As it happens, there are other gods out there trying to ruin my chances of a relationship with her.

* * *

It was Monday morning, about 8:27. The day after mine and Sadie's little "chat." I was walking in Memphis, (and no, I was not listening to the song by that name, even if I do enjoy it,) when quite suddenly I heard a low growl behind me. It sounded like a large dog, but I could tell it wasn't. You know, king of the jackals and all. I spun around and brought my hand up at the same time, grabbing the neck of the creature behind me. Big mistake. Its skin felt like fire against mine, and not a happy warmth, more like a blazing inferno. My reaction was instantaneous. I let go of this burning guy's throat, wondering who the hell he was, and why he was on fire. I looked up, and the sight that met drove me so deep into anger I thought I was going to blow.

There, standing before me, was none other than Set.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, shocked and angered. Apparently it showed on my face because Set responded with a large smirk.

"Can I not come walk in such a magnificent city as this?" He asked me.

I hesitated, and then shook my head. It was way too coincidental that he happened to appear here the morning after my talk with Sadie.

"If only that was why you were here Set," I responded. "And we both know that is not why you are here."

Set began to circle around me. "Oh? Than what is the reason I am here for?" He asked, doing his best to put on an innocent face.

I followed his circling with my eyes, wondering how to respond to his question without bluntly stating my love for Sadie. "You are here because I am."

"No, I am here because my pathetic excuse for a son is falling in love with oh so innocent Sadie Kane. I am here because of the lack of respect you show to the rest of the gods by loving this mortal. I am here because you think you can go off doing what you want, when you want. Therefore, I will out an end to this embarrassment, and an end to you."

I felt the panic rising rapidly. My heart beat increase tenfold. There was no way I could stand against Set in a fight. I had to keep him talking, hopefully one of the other gods will realize what was about to happen and come to my aid.

"So now you feel it is okay to call me your son? After over 5,000 years you suddenly claim me as your flesh and blood? You were never there to help me, and I refuse to recognize you as my father," I stated.

"Oh, and I suppose 'My Lord' Osiris is who you consider as you parent? You get nothing from being with that over aged zombie king," He responded, a look of anger crossing his once smirking face.

My eyes narrowed. How dare he insult Lord Osiris? I was about to say something extremely clever back to him when he drew his sword.

"I am going to eliminate the problems you are causing, and I will do so with EXTREME prejudice," Set said, announciating extreme quite heavily.

And with that statement, the sword was swung down, straight at my head. My eyes widened at the sight of the razor-sharp blade coming at my face. A blade that could end my very existence.

The sword was not three inches from my face when a beam of energy slammed into Set, sending him sailing backwards, eventually landing and skidding on the pavement. I looked behind me and saw Osiris standing there, a look of rage on his face.

He looked at me and spoke: "Anubis, return to the Hall of Judgment. I have some important issues to discuss with Set."

"Yes Lord Osiris," I said, and phased out of the scene, returning to the Hall. There, sitting on her throne, was Sadie and Carter's mother. I gave a bow and looked up Osiris' queen.

"Milady," I sad politely.

"Anubis," she replied with a smile, "Someone wants to see you."

"Who?" I asked confusedly. It must have shown on my face because she started to laugh. She looked a lot like Sadie when she did that.

"My daughter," She replied with a wink.

I blushed intensely and she gave me a smile. "Where is she?" I asked the lady.

"Brooklyn House," she said, "She misses you, Anubis."

I nodded my head and tried to suppress my excitement. Sadie missed me? Awesome!

I phased out of the Hall and appeared on the front step of Brooklyn House and rang the door bell.

* * *

**And that is that! CH 4 of My Boyfriend is a God!**

**Stay tuned for more on this story, and don't forget to review! **

**Its always nice to get a review. **

**Thanks to you all!**

**_~TheFireKing_**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Turn of Events

** No, I didn't disappear. I just got distracted.**

**A group of my friends (me included) are going to try and make a Pokemon hack. That being the case, writing will become harder and harder. That's basically where I've been this past month, but now I am working on this project again! YAY!**

**As for Project Legends, I have no idea when my partner will finish editing the second chapter, so for now I will put up my own. Oh well, maybe mine will be more liked anyways :) **

**Here comes the fun part… -_-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND HIS PARTNERS IN THAT ENDEAVOUR.**

**See, fun right?**

**Anyways….**

**On to the story!**

**My Boyfriend is a God! Ch 5**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

* * *

Sooo maybe I did miss Anubis a little, but mom had no right to tell him! Now his ego is going to shoot through the roof! But oh well, life goes on.

Maybe…

* * *

Anubis wasn't kidding when he said he got closer to me. Now I'm talking EXTREMELY close, not that I'm one to complain about that. In fact, after each date, I could hardly wait till the next time I got to see my godly boyfriend. In most cases I didn't have to wait to long. It was rather quickly each time that he would appear out of nowhere, taking my arm in his and walking me off to whatever date he had planned, which brought me to believe gods must have a never ending supply of money in their pockets. Needless to say, he never spared any expense on me, and I was loving it.

After a month or two (yes, I did PURPOSELY wait that month before updating), I decided it was my turn to treat him to a date. So I did, and was disappointed with the results of that. Not that I'm going to share what happened on that date, not in a million years. It was disastrous, to say the least. And sadly not the most disastrous thing that happened that day, not by a long shot.

* * *

On that Thursday, at about 7:30 PM, Anubis and I were walking back home (as in my home, not his. That would be one long walk) when we ran into something we never thought we would find. Well at lease I didn't expect, Anubis had that look on his face that said _Why me?_ I bet you are wondering what we found. Set, with his pale red and deadly sharp sword drawn. He was staring right at us, and he looked pissed. I had no idea why, but I assume Anubis did since he was glaring at Set rather frighteningly, like a wolf, err, jackal out to kill. Not the most pleased expression. I was still staring at Anubis when he spoke to the other god.

"What the hell do you want now?"

I was surprised. Never had I heard Anubis talk in such a way.

"You better watch your tone of voice, boy. I would hate to drive this sword through your chest." Set replied, the look of malice I was oh so used to seeing from him glinting in his eyes.

"And what would that accomplish?" Anubis responded, never taking his eyes off of his father. "Gods can't die. You should know as well as anybody that."

What Set said next scared the living crap out of me. "No, but mortals can," He said with an almost imperceptible glance in my direction.

However Anubis caught it.

"Sadie, run," He said, turning toward me.

"I can't run, you won't stand a chance against him!" I replied, tears welling in the corners of my eyes.

"True, but he can't kill me. He can kill you. Now run Sadie, and don't stop till you get to the house. I will distract him long enough for you to pass."

I could feel the tears rolling down my face. "He can send you back into the Duat! It could take you decades, even centuries to get out! I could be long gone by the time you are free!" I said with a quivering voice.

Anubis pulled me in for a hug and whispered "I will see you soon again. This I promise to you, Sadie Kane."

He pulled away. "Now run, I won't be able to hold him for long. Get to Brooklyn House. GO!"

And with that final word he turned and ran towards Set, morphing into his beloved jackal form and tackling Set down to the ground with a loud thud.

That was when I ran. I ran for a few blocks before I heard a loud yell from behind me. I turned and saw Anubis. Set's sword was right through his chest. He looked at me and vanished, leaving his blood staining Set's sword. Set turned to face me and gave a wicked grin.

I turned and ran. I ran until my feet went numb, and ran some more, before finally reaching Brooklyn House, the image of my boyfriends chest run-through by his godly father's sword fresh in my mind. I made it inside and saw my brother's face, along with Jaz and Walt staring at me. I must have looked pretty shaken up because Carter came up to me.

"What's wrong Sadie?" He asked me.

I might have responded, I don't remember. All I remember is another flash of the image of my Anubis being stabbed, and his scream. Then, all was black.

* * *

**So not as long as the others, but still a VERY important chapter.**

**Needless to say Sadie is probably pretty distressed right now.**

**I think we all are asking ourselves a real question…**

**Will Anubis return to be with Sadie?**

**Well you'll all just have to wait and see :)**

**On a different note, something that usually goes at the top goes at the bottom today. I think the top was a tad bit filled, so here we go.**

**Thank you to everyone who R&R the last couple of chapters! I hope for the same with this one! **

**Also, Thank you all for the follows and favorites I love you guys! :3**

**Also, to ****_I am a naiad glad to serve u_**

**Thanks! Yes I am a boy, unless I just have this whole biology thing mixed up, which I don't even think I could screw something up THAT badly. I ran into trouble in the beginning writing from Sadie's point of view, but I think I'm getting the hang of it by now!**

**Again, thanks to all those who responded to this story!**

**More coming sooner than last time, I promise!**

**_~TheFireKing_**

**_P.S. I realized that without this line this chapter would be one word less than the last. Not anymore! Hah! Take that FanFic! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Return of Anubis

**Hey guys, I know I promised a chapter for my birthday, but unfortunately we ended up going to Wisconsin so yea, fun. That being said, I didn't forget to update this story after all, so here we go again!**

**Oh, yeah, right…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES. ALL RIGHTS FOR THAT STORY GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**And here we go!**

**My Boyfriend is a God! Chapter 6**

* * *

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

* * *

First let me start by saying ouch. I would DEFINETLY not recommend being stabbed by some stupid magical sword. IT HURTS! And after that little event, I am stuck in the Duat, but thankfully not as far down as I thought I would be. I could get out in a week or two. However, that is a week or two without seeing my Sadie, and without her seeing me. I'm sure she is in a state of panic, I mean come on, you would be pretty upset too if your boyfriend/girlfriend was stabbed through the chest by their father's almighty magical blade.

So while I work harder and harder to escape this hell hole, I will give you a recap of how that date went before I was "killed."

* * *

It was about 5:00 PM when I picked her up. I heard some shouting behind their front door, before my lady opened up the entrance. The first thing I noticed was how casually she dressed for the occasion. She was dressed in her usual attire. (No surprise, tell her to dress up fancy and she comes along in combat boots.) Compared to her I looked like a god. (I wonder why?) I was dressed up in a solid black suit over my blood red tux shirt, with black dress pants and a pair of polished black wing-tipped dress shoes that contrasted nicely with the red shirt. Needless to say I looked a lot fancier then she did. She didn't seem to care though, and greeted me with a warm smile, which I returned.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Of course."

She skipped out of the doorway and looped her arm through mine before dragging me down the steps, when she suddenly stopped.

"Sadie?" I asked her, wondering why she suddenly stopped.

"Uhh, where are we going exactly?" She asked me. Heh, no wonder she stopped.

"Noela's," I replied.

She gasped. Noela's was one the most expensive restaurants in this side of the city.

"How did you get us a reservation there?" She asked me amazed. Not surprisingly, since the wait list was reserved for the next two weeks.

I chuckled, "Sadie, I am a god. How hard do you think it was for me to get a reservation at a restaurant?"

In truth, it had been a real pain. The owner didn't take to kindly to a random teenager approaching him and demanding a reservation for two at a precise time the following day. At least, not to kindly until I handed him a fat wad of cash. He graciously snatched the cash out of my hand and reserved us that table. Being a god does have its perks after all…

Sadie had a look of shock on her face as we set on again, and I just gave her a wink. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Anyways, after a walk of a few blocks, we arrived at our location safe and sound. For once, we didn't run into any trouble on our way to whatever we had in planned. It was beginning to feel like a great night.

Looking back on it, I never realized how wrong I would be about that day.

After our dinner at Noela's, we were returning home. I think Sadie told you more or less what happened during that particular trip. You know, my being stabbed and all. I must say, I put up quite the fight for ole Set. I guess it just wasn't enough. So now, I'm stuck in here. Maybe I might get some help from one of the gods on the other side. They could get me out of here in a flash, but they won't.

At least, I didn't think so.

* * *

I could feel a tugging sensation that was fading away. Honestly, it felt like a serious relief of pressure on my body. I opened my eyes, and I saw black.

But it was a familiar black. The black of stonewalls surrounding me, and not empty space. But that could only mean one thing.

I was no longer in the Duat.

I tried to sit up, but felt like my muscles would collapse on me if I tried. I groaned and fell back onto the bed, pain shooting through my chest as I did so. I looked down and could see a long pink scar running over my heart. The same spot Set's sword pierced. I ran my hand over it, feeling the pink flesh. The scar was still freshly made, meaning that it had been there for no longer than a day in reality. I could still specifically remember my time in the Duat, something that comes with being a god, but I couldn't tell how long I had been in there. Time flows differently in the Duat then in reality.

I closed my eyes to rest some more when a light flickered outside the door. It was obviously the light of a torch, since it was awfully dim and very inconsistent with where the brightest point was of the light. Well, it was either a torch or someone having a seizure with a flashlight. Either way, someone was outside the door. Curiosity kicked in, and I managed to pull myself up into a sitting position. Before I could even attempt to stand, however, the door opened, illuminating a figure as they entered a door. I squinted against the light, my eyes quickly trying to adjust to the light when a raspy voice echoed throughout the room.

"Anubis," The voice said, "you are breaking one of our most sacred laws. For that you shall be punished very severely."

I still couldn't tell who the figure was, but I had a feeling they weren't there to send me back to Sadie. I could still see the figure, but whoever it was they weren't moving. They were just standing in there with the torch in hand. Then, the figure moved. I assumed he would approach, but he simply put the torch in a holder on the wall, before quickly moving away. A thought registered in my mind. _This guy has been staying out of the light the entire time._ It was true. He had been seemingly deliberately staying out of the light, and taking every precaution to not be seen by me, even though my eyes had adjusted to the light of the torch lit room.

"Who are you?" I questioned the now still figure.

"You must be punished for your crimes Anubis." The figure said, ignoring my question entirely.

"Well that doesn't really answer my question, does it?" I replied sarcastically.

"I do not appreciate that tone. Remember Anubis, you are here in my realm." The voice said with a cautioning voice.

"And what realm is that?" I asked, with a sudden curiosity peak at his previous question.

The figure chuckled and began to move around the room. "This is a realm where you shall be punished. And as soon as I find Miss Sadie Kane, the punishment for you both will begin.

Well that set me off.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!" I shouted in rage.

The figure laughed at my sudden outburst before responding with words that turned my heart to ice, "She is just as guilty as you are. She too must face the punishment the gods set so many eons ago. However, there is no way she will be able to withstand the punishment since she is mortal, so you will get to watch her die, and then live through the rest of your punishment with her skeleton. I thank it will be must enjoyable to watch your reactions to her death."

The figure laughed maniacally, before stopping in place.

"No to answer your previous questions," The figure stepped into the light.

What I saw next I knew would haunt me for eternity, no matter where I would go or what I would do. A hand of pure terror and panic grasped my heart and refused to let go, for there standing in front of me was none other than the most hated god of all.

"I am Apophis."

* * *

**OH NO! I BROUGHT BACK APOPHIS! **

**I have no idea really why, just though it would make an interesting plot twist and great cliff hanger. Also, I'm considering writing a Digimon story, because Digimon is awesome. That being said, I really don't know what I would do with it. Maybe a season 2&3 cross over. All I know is I HAVE to have Flamedramon. He's the best :) **

**Anyways, like always R&R or F&F (Follow and Favorite for those who don't know what F&F stands for) if you like where this is going. Every person who responds boosts my confidence just that much more. **

**Also, please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes so i can fix them. I still use MW 03 so the spell check isn't the best, and I don't like having mistakes in my stories. That being said, you don't have to scream and caps-lock me to death to point one out.**

**Thanks again for everyone who has stuck with the story!**

**_~TheFireKing_**


	7. Chapter 7: The News of Apophis

**Hey again! Sorry about the late update, I have been working on a new RCT3 Project for YouTube called ****_Independence_****. Unfortunately, that means I haven't had time to work on this. Well, at least until now. Also, ****_Independence_**** is done, I just need to record and edit the movie and up to YouTube it goes! Therefore, I will have more time to work on this story.**

**Right now I have begun working on a new Digimon story, since Digimon is awesome. No guarantees when I will put up that story however. If you care, keep an eye out for it.**

**Also, I found it quite funny to read some of your reactions to the return of Apophis. Thanks for the reviews to all who did. You guys are the best!**

**And this again. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Kane Chronicles. All rights for that series belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I hate that…**

**Now on to Chapter 7 of My Boyfriend is a God!**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

* * *

It's been a month since Anubis' dad "killed" him. I guess you can't kill a god, so maybe I should just stay stabbed. Oh well. Needless to say ever since his stabbing I have been very depressed. Even on holidays. I'll never understand why Americans like blowing stuff up to celebrate the birth of their country, we Brits never did that. Crazy Americans. Actually, I really like the Fourth of July, just this year I was in a slump from losing my Godly Boyfriend. Everyone in Brooklyn house has tried cheer me up, but they haven't done a very good job, since I am just as, if not more depressed than before. Plus, things have gone crazy in the magic world, but we magicians don't know why. The gods aren't telling us. It's really frustrating not knowing what is happening, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say it was because Anubis was attacked by Set. Set has more or less been shunned recently.

At least that's what I thought the reason was. Until our dad called Carter and I down to have a talk. We were hardly prepared for what he had to say.

* * *

"Carter, Sadie, we need to talk," My father started.

"What about? Whats going on with the gods dad?" I asked him. I wanted in the loop, to know what was going on. I didn't like being left in the dark.

"I'll answer both of those questions here soon, so just bear with me. Carter, do you have your sword nearby?" He asked my brother. In response, Carter reached into his "locker" and pulled out his gleaming sword. "Good," our father said, "Keep it by your side at all times. You will need it soon. Sadie, I trust you know your magic, so keep your staff nearby as well. I fear you two will soon be in serious trouble."

"Wait what?" we simultaneously asked the god before us. "Whats going on?"

Our dad sighed, "Children, Apophis is back. I fear he has enslaved Anubis and plans to use him to get to me. Or maybe revenge on you, Sadie."

I felt like I was going to get sick. Once again that devil Apophis had reached out and snatched away a major part of my life.

I fell to my knees and Carter had turned white. Clearly, both of us were feeling very nauseas.

"I'm sorry, but the truth as that you two will have to, yet again, help the gods defeat Apophis. I am truly sorry for you both, I'm sure you two were done with Apophis after your last battle. Unfortunately, he clearly was not done with you."

This was about the time that the fact that Anubis had been taken by Apophis clicked in my head. All of a sudden I no longer felt sick or afraid, just extremely frustrated. I was going to get back at Apophis for this. And he could bet I was going to hit him hard.

I stood up and looked at my dad, "Is that it?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid not. Soon you will be visited by some old friends. They will tempt you into doing something. I'm not supportive or critical of their actions, but remember the danger it could cause, as well as the good. That is all I have to say." Our dad finished the conversation and I stood before him.

"Carter, let's go. We need to prepare everyone for what is coming."

I turned and walked away, dragging my sickly looking brother behind me. My dad had told us plenty of riddles, but I was sure of one thing.

The next time I saw Apophis, I was going to kick his chaotic ass.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, super short chapter. Prepare for a double update today, 7/9/13, because today there will be two short chapters. I think I got the point across here, Sadie is mad! Oh, and sorry for the excessive amount of cussing. It is rated T for a reason! Anyways, R&R, F&F, you know, the works, and I will see you soon for Chapter 8 of My Boyfriend is a God!**

***NOTE: as of 9/14/13 this chapter has been revised. Grammatical errors have been fixed, as well as verb-tense agreement.**

** Thank you for reading!**

**_~TheFireKing_**


	8. Chapter 8: Apophis' Plan

**Hey guys, I told you I would be doing a double update today, so feel lucky, Even if they are both shorter than normal. Everything I said in the beginning of the last chapter stands for this one. Also, I'll try to use less foul language in this chapter.**

** And this is required:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Kane Chronicles. All rights for that series belong to Rick Riordan.**

**And now its done, so on to the story!**

* * *

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

* * *

I'm still not sure of how long I've been out of the Duat, and in Apophis' "care," but it has been the worst time of my 5,000 year existence. Apophis is hardly a good host, and I haven't had any food during my whole stay, nor have I had water. I guess he is trying to get back at me and show me what it's like being sealed away forever. I have a feeling he fully intends on keeping me here for as long as he can.

I was so wrong.

* * *

"Wake little god, I have a need for you."

Apophis woke me up at sometime in the morning, I assumed. I had no idea what he had planned for me, so, naturally, I was worried. I had a feeling it wouldn't be good. I was dragged out of my bed by a pair of unseen hands and put into some old rusty shackles. I was taken out into the hall, and was blinded by the sudden light (The torch in my cell had burned out days ago). I was pulled along further by some sort of creature I had never seen before. Honestly, it reminded me of a cat with warty skin instead of fur. Had Sadie been there, she would've made some smart ass comment to the guards, I'm sure. That is one of the many things I love about that mortal.

I was taken to an Antechamber, where the shackles were removed, and then I was literally thrown into a large room. I picked myself up off the ground, dusting myself off, and looked around. The beauty of the room took my breath away. The walls were made of solid granite, and the roof was made of some crystal like rock. It reminded almost of… diamonds, giving me the impression we were very far below the surface of the Earth. Either that, or Apophis has some very rich friends. Either way, I knew I wasn't going to like what was about to happen when I heard Apophis laugh echo throughout the chamber. He walked in from the room I had just come, and stood before me.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked me. His voice echoed throughout the room, making it sound like there were millions of Apophis around me. But for all I knew, there were.

"Not exactly, but I hope it's not to brush those teeth," I responded, referring to his yellow and black fangs.

Apophis hissed and started circling around me. "You are here because you developed an emotional attachment to a certain magician, violating one of the most sacred laws of the gods. Not only that, but this particular magician and her brother happened to have defeated me last time we met."

"First of all, since when do you care about the laws? You're the god of chaos! You don't care about laws. You're very purpose of existing proves that." I growled menacingly, "Second, if you dare lay a finger on Sadie, I will rip your head from your body and mount it on a stake."

Apophis chuckled, clearly not phased by my malice infested voice, "Silly pathetic god, you think you could actually defeat me? All I have to do is hurt the girl and you will be on your knees begging for me to trade her life for yours. We both know how this plays out."

Hearing this set me off and I turned away from him. He began to chuckle when I swung back around and slugged him as hard as I could. I heard the snap of his jaw and saw his eyes go wide with pain, and he fell back, holding his jaw. It was immensely satisfying.

"You little-! You just signed your death warrant!" Apophis screamed at me. Then he stood (Do snakes stand?), and I was hit with some force I had never felt before. It was unimaginably powerful, and I was thrown against the wall. On contact, there was a loud crack as I felt my back pop in multiple places. Falling to the ground, I moaned in agony. Despite my pain, I looked up, only to see Apophis swiftly approaching. I tried to rise up, but my legs weren't responding to my brain. Of all things, this scared me the most. However, despite my best efforts, I simply could not move. Apophis came upon me, raging like a demon and knelt down beside me.

Looking into my eyes, he spoke: "You will beg for her freedom. And I won't accept it. Prepare yourself dog, I will be sure you watch her suffering." Then he stood up, walked around me, and stepped on my back, right where I had hit the wall. I felt the pain, unlike anything I had ever felt before, and moaned as I heard another crack. With the third crack I felt the pain triple in intensity, causing tears to well up in my eyes. The pain was getting worse by the second! Thankfully, Apophis finally got off of me and looked down at my helpless form writhing in pain. He shook his head and left the room with a tsk, and left me to suffer on the cold hard granite floor.

I tried to follow him, but I couldn't even find the strength to crawl. I was sure Apophis had broken my back and paralyzed me. It's a good thing we gods heal from stuff like that. However, I knew I wouldn't be able to walk for a while.

Which meant I couldn't save Sadie from the wrath of Apophis.

* * *

**What will happen to Sadie now that Apophis is on his way? Will Anubis be able to recover fast enough to help save her? I kind of feel bad for him, I've been beating the poor guy up. Oh well, He's a god, He'll be OK.**

**Maybe…**

**I told you all I would be doing a double update today! Sadly, that's where it stops for today. Again R&R, F&F, and thank you for reading!**

**Stay tuned for m****ore!**

***NOTE: as of 9/14/13, this chapter has been revised. The grammatical errors and redundancy have been fixed. Thanks for reading!**

**_~TheFireKing_**


	9. Chapter 9: ISIS?

**Hey guys, ****_~TheFireKing_**** here with my newest chapter for ****_My Boyfriends a God!_**** (ugh I know! Finally!)**

**This makes CH 9 of this story, and hopefully this chapter will raise the story above the 4000 view mark. If you're reading this, I appreciate the continuous support!**

**Now as for why it has taken me so long to update, I have been going through and reading some Pokémon, Digimon, and Spyro stories. Ah the memories… Any who, I decided that it would be a good idea to stop reading and start writing again after reading the reviews for this story. Yes, they truly do help inspire people! I'll be sure to leave reviews more often from now on. Thanks again to all who reviewed. You helped inspire me to continue this story.**

**And without further ado!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! THANK YOU!**

**And now, on to business.**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

* * *

Have you ever been so desperate for something you felt willing to trade the world in return to have that something? Well, that's how I felt. Still no word on Anubis and as the clock ticks on, I grew more insane in my fruitless attempt to locate my godly boyfriend. I was desperate to know what fate had befallen my beloved Jackal Boy. Everyday I waited for some news on Anubis, anything to know that he was still around and resisting Apophis, but I feared the worst. Not to mention the sudden eerie silence that the gods had fallen into. Not a single one was talking, which, in and of it self, should've been my sign something terrible had transpired. Not that I need to tell you that. You know all about the rise of Apophis.

Oh, and as for the apparent message that was awaiting us here in Brooklyn… silence. Not a single peep from anybody. To me it seemed as if life has screeched to a stop. Unfortunately, the peace brought along with that halt could never last long, and Carter and I were all too aware of that. We awaited the day that the world would come crashing down on top of us.

Looking back on it, I had no idea how quickly things turned for the worst. But for now, let's just say that when the world came crashing, there was no way we were going to stop it alone, and the gods of Egypt were all too aware of that.

"SADIE!" a voice rang through Brooklyn House.

"CARTER, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I hollered back. I've said it before and I'll say it again. He really should just walk up the stairs and talk to me. Maybe then we wouldn't have to worry about waking the entire city, just the initiates.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU'LL WANT TO SEE THIS!" the response was.

I grunted and pulled the other earbud out of my ear. It seems all I had done recently was sit and listen to music. I mean, what else was I to do when waiting for the end of the world?

Opening the door of my room, I could already tell something was very wrong. Brooklyn House was silent, like, pen drop silent. There was no screaming, no hollering, and no penguins. Do I even need to tell how rarely there aren't penguins in this house? Maybe once every generation. Apparently that once happened to be today...

I walked into the living room and saw the television turned to the Channel 13 live news broadcast. Standing behind the couch, I listened as the anchor went on about riots and robberies all over the world.

"It's almost as if all at once every criminal in the world went active. Needless to say, the entire planet is descending into total…"

"Chaos," Carter finished with the anchor. I flipped around to see him walking up from behind me with a Coke in his hands. "You know what this means right Sadie?" He asked me with a tired look. I could tell that he was really worried. To be fair, he had an excellent reason to be.

"Apophis has made his move," I said with a nod of the head. Carter gave me a dull nod in confirmation. We both knew what had happened. I wish I could say that I was surprised at what Apophis had caused this world to become, but when you've been expecting such an event for months, it's hard to be caught off guard. Unfortunately, this act could only mean that what ever Apophis' had planned for revenge on us was fast approaching. We were running out of time. "Well what are we going to do about it? There is no way in Ra's name that we could stand up to Apophis alone again. Last time was hard enough, and by the looks of the planet today, I'd say that he is at least three times as powerful as before."

"And we weren't alone," Carter stated rather flatly.

I gave him my best _Thanks for dashing all my hopes _glare and turned back to the television. "Soo.. how exactly are we going to do this then?" I asked him turning my head back around.

"As far as I know, we can't. At least not right now," he replied. "In the meantime, we need to be ready for any attacks that could be thrown at us at anytime. I have a feeling Apophis didn't waste energy on creating mass chaos simply for the fun of it. I think he's trying to distract us," he hypothesized.

"I don't see how plunging the world into chaos is going to distract us. He must know that we would be waiting for him to come. To me, it looks like he is trying to distract someone else," I reasoned. The logic seemed sound, what good does throwing the whole world into chaos do if it doesn't affect your targets? That seemed flawed to me.

"Maybe he assumed that we would try to assist in the clean-up efforts, thus distracting us. Besides, who else would he be trying to distract?" Carter countered.

"Carter, we are dealing with Apophis here. We both know from experience that he doesn't make assumptions. If it is the work of Apophis, which I'm sure it is, then we could bet our entire future's earnings that he has all the angles worked in his favor," I corrected him. "No, something else is at play here."

Carter gave me a strange look, one that seemed to ask me when I had become the expert on tactics. Little did he know I had done some reading in my free time. After shaking his head he responded: "Like what?"

I sunk deep into thought, trying to think like the snake. What would he do? How could he use this to press an advantage? What did he have...

I felt the chill go down my spine. The one thing Apophis had at the moment. The one being that could make us surrender.

I looked to Carter with a panic-stricken face and said the name: "Anubis..."

The reaction from Carter was instantaneous. Almost as if I could see his blood run cold and his dark face turn pale. We both knew that was what Apophis would do. He would get to our loved ones and use them against us, even if Anubis was a bit more beloved by me than Carter.

"Sadie we need to stop him. Now," Carter said, emphasizing the "Now." Like he needed to tell me that, I was well aware of what needed done. We had to find and defeat Apophis, rescue Anubis, and save the world from killing itself. A tall order for even the gods, let along two magicians. Granted, aid magicians had saved the world from the big bad snake-thingy before.

"We need to find a way to access more power. We need something, and we need it quick," I replied to Carter, who responded with a nod. It was about that time I heard a voice in my head. The crystal clear voice, smooth as glass that I would never forget, no matter how hard I tried to. The voice that could only belong to one person.

_Maybe I can help with that_… I looked to Carter with panic etched on my face and could tell he was hearing something similar from an old friend. _ISIS?!_

_It's been a long time Sadie,_ said the unmistakable voice of Isis. She chuckled, _Apparently, t__oo long..._

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Let me know, and stay tuned for the next chapter of My Boyfriend is a God!**

** Oh uh right… R&R, F&F (Favorite and Follow, but I'm not sure I need to say that by this point. Oh well, never hurts to remind people xD).**

** Each review helps inspire me more and more, kinda like all the ones I have right now inspired this chapter! Thank you all loyal readers, and see you next time for Chapter 10 of My Boyfriend is a God!**

***NOTE: As of 9/14/13, this chapter has been revised. Grammatical errors have been corrected, as well as verb-tense agreement.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_~TheFireKing (TFK)_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

**YAY! UPDATE TIME!**

**Sorry about the late update, new project for RCT3. That, band, and school leave little time to write. Luckily, I found time, as always. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who will review this chapter. Your continued support is greatly appreciated!**

**And this… **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES!**

**Okay, now on to business. Here is chapter 10 of My Boyfriend is a God!**

* * *

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

* * *

Sadie… She is the only thing I can think about in my time locked away. The problem is, I don't even know if she is still alive. I've been locked up by Apophis for such a long time, I've developed an even paler complexion, something I never thought was possible. I guess that is what happens when you have been encaged for the last month, without the slightest ray of sunshine. I mean, sure, it's hard to make a person feel truly trapped if they can see the light of day, but by this point it has just become ridiculous. I really need to find a way out of here.

"Easier said than done," I thought aloud. I've become my own best friend, seeing as how I am the only being capable of listening around here. Solitude can get to one's head, even if said being is a god of Egypt, and has been around for 5,000+ years. Honestly, I've never felt so lonely in my life. Of course, I had gone years living alone in the underworld when Osiris had disappeared, but even then there was someone I could talk to; a certain Devourer of Souls. For a creature with such a despicable job, Ammit was an excellent listener. I miss that old pet of mine.

I miss a lot of things; especially Sadie. If there was any way I could find whether she was alive or not I would. I still don't know when Apophis planned to strike, and for all I knew, it could have happened already. What kind of boyfriend am I? I can't even make it to, at the very least, assist Sadie. No, instead I'm stuck rotting in this hell-hole, being taunted by freedom so close, yet so far.

I must say though, Apophis did a great job building this cell, outfitting it with granite stone floors, walls, and ceilings. All in all, it is a very depressing environment. Clearly the purpose of this prison is to hold a being of supreme power. Not to sound conceited, but the shoe fits...

On an entirely separate note, I have searched for the past hour (I think? Time is not one of my strong points.) for a way out of here via magic, or perhaps even Duat travel. No such luck so far. The chaos god has this place locked up tight on both a physical and magical level. It seems the only way to break that would be to kill Apophis. That or find a really strong magician, have he/she break into one of the best built magical cages ever known, fight off a hoard of angry warty cat guards, and then manage to find me in this labyrinth of stone. All while avoiding attention from a particular god of Chaos. Let alone the particular god keeping me imprisoned here. Best of luck to them on that endeavor.

Still, I refuse to give up hope. It's the only thing keeping me from breaking down in despair and self-pity. I would never forgive myself if I can't get out of here and save Sadie. _That is, if it isn't already too late for that._

I shook my head, trying to clear that thought from my mind. Hope had yet to fail me, so I couldn't fail it. _If I could just find a way out of here, then I could get to Sadie. I might even be able to war her of Apophis plan._

Yet again, I began to question whether Sadie was even alive. I shook my head, trying to abolish that idea. Apophis had said he was going to make me watch her die, I reasoned. As horrible as that sounded, it was enough of a consolation to make me believe she could still be alive. Apophis had yet to show me anyone's death.

Yes, this was a sick and twisted thing to be happy about, but I would lie if I said the implications from such an epiphany hadn't given me joy. There was still a chance after all, no matter how slim.

A small smile crept its way upon my face as I began to think of all the good times Sadie and I had shared. Even if most of them surmised of the two of us calling each other arrogant idiots in a graveyard, they were still quite fond memories of mine. Between that and the fact that there was a chance Sadie was alive, I seemed to be having a pretty good day emotionally. That is, until Apophis appeared inside my cell…

* * *

Terror. How else can one describe the events that had befallen the world. Apophis seemed to enjoy the look of horror etched on my features as I watched the channel 13 news broadcast. Who knew Apophis got satellite underground? Anyways, the world had fallen apart; Neighbors killing neighbors, bankers robbing banks, and even the occasional story of someone's excruciating death at the hands of family! The world had literally fallen into utter chaos, and the reason for that was standing right beside me. Trust me, that realization had not bypassed me.

Whatever Apophis' plan was, it was set into motion now, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop the ensuing hell-on-earth effect. The work of the gods was nowhere to be seen. Only a single glimmer of hope shined through the increasing darkness, and that was only due to the love and compassion that was Ma'at. Sadly, even that glimmer was failing to the never receding power of the darkness. Consequently, the world would be forever changed, molded into the image of the powerful Apophis. I was still uncertain of what this had to do with Sadie or I, but I knew for sure that this was the retaliation of the chaos god, and he was winning the battle against the forces of order.

Ma'at needed help to be restored, and quickly. As long as that glimmer was visible, there was a chance for victory. I could only hope the gods were working in invisible ways to combat the opposing forces of chaos. Maybe even Sadie and Carter were assisting in that effort.

I failed to see just how dire the situation was at first. However, as I continued to hear of the horrible crimes committed on Earth, the death of so many people publicly; it suddenly clicked. This was not a simple plan for revenge. No, this was going to much more terrifying, an attack unlike anything the world had ever seen. Something to rival the most hellish wars ever fought in the history of time; a war grander than the continuous battle between good and evil. This was much more than a simple war, a purge, or even a massacre. This was Apophis putting his power on grand display. And he was going to pull out all the stops for this one.

No, this was not a simple plan for revenge, but a full-scale hostile takeover…

And there wasn't a single thing the gods could do about it.

* * *

**Thank you all for bearing with me on this one! Long wait, I know, but I have been rather busy with the many other aspects of the internet I have my hands in. Not to mention, school stuff…**

**Now as for what is happening in the world, If you have seen Purge, imagine that on a worldwide scale, with a news broadcast scrolling through. That is essentially what is happening at this point.**

**Also, Big thanks to Thomas Rineste for proof reading this chapter. It means a lot!**

**Also, thank you loyal readers for sticking with this story, It's good to know someone likes this erratically changing story!**

**As always, R&R, F&F, and I'll see you next time with Ch 11 of My Boyfriend is a God!**

**_~TheFireKing_**


End file.
